fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorching Battles! Episode 50 Part 6/7
Is Roxanoid evolving? Did Poshi301 and Darkusfan202 truly betray Nintendocan? Who are the four mysterious people? Pyrusbrawler900) Now, you were trying to be a mystery, right? ???) YEAH! Pyrusbrawler900) Okay, Masters! Masters) That's my name, don't wear it out! Spout Whaloid) Spout! Spout! Spout! BOOM! Ion Dragonoid) Nice, we face an overgrown whale with claws -_-''' '''Spout Whaloid) CLAWS! >=D Pyrusbrawler900) Blah Blah Blah... Ability Activate! Ionic Crash! ( Ion Dragonoid's outline attacks his opponent ) Masters) Ability Activate! Spouting Slash! ( Spout Whaloid uses his claws on his one flip to stab his opponent, heat is added to the opponent's body ) ( Ion Dragonoid's outline gets close to Spout Whaloid ) Spout Whaloid) HI YA! ' '( Spout Whaloid's flipper arm goes through Ion Dragonoid's outline, like it's a ghost ) Ion Dragonoid Outline) TAKE THIS! ( Ion Dragonoid's outline punches Spout Whaloid's face, knocking him back ) Frosting128) Ability Activate! Top Spin! ( Reptila spins on the top of her shell ) Reptila) THIS...IS...FUN! WEE! Poshi301) ... Frosting128) Ability Activate! Top Shot! ( Reptila fires a darkus blast from her shell ) Wavafanac) This is fun! ( Wavafanac jumps into the air to avoid the blast ) Poshi301) Ability Activate! Water Releasement! ( Wavafanac releases water from her mouth ) ( Reptila continues to spin and she sinks into the mud ) Reptila) I'M STUCK! Frosting128) Oh great! Poshi301) Ability Activate! Butom Water! ( Wavafanac releases a huge ball of water at her opponent ) ( Frosting128, in head, Oh yeah! Reptila's shell would reflect the attack back anyways ) ( The ball of water hits Reptila's shell and slams right back into Wavafanac ) ( Wavafanac falls to the ground and goes into Poshi301's hands as ball form ) PYRUSGUARDIAN) Ability Activate! Electron Force! ( Electron Leonial pulls it's opponent in with negative energy ) ( Shadow Meteonoid is forced closer to Electron Leonial ) PYRUSGUARDIAN) Ironic Roar Headbutt ( With the crest on his forehead, Electron Leonial rams, sometimes headbutts the opponent with the iron crest that causes bolts of lightning to rapidedly hit the target once triggered with a roar ) ( Electron Leonial preforms the ability with great accuracy ) Electron Leonial) RAWR! ( Shadow Meteonoid falls backwards ) Emiliano) Ability Activate! Hex Blast! ( Hexwing Dragonoid fires six flat beams at his opponent ) ( Ventus Wingy jumps over the blast and Ventus Nyanja follows along ) Taylean2002) Ability Activate! Combo Ninja Strike! ( Ventus Wingy slaps it's opponent, while Ventus Nyanja kicks the opponent's head ) ( Wingy goes to run up to Hexwing Dragonoid ) Emiliano) Ability Activate! Hexagon Destroyer! ( Hexwing Dragonoid shapes his wings into a hexagon and a charged beam is fired ) BOOM! ( Wingy turns to it's ball form and goes into Taylean's hands after the huge beam made impact ) Nyanja) HIYA! ( Nyanja kicks Hexwing and he falls backwards, while Nyanja lands on his feet from the backflip ) ???) RAWR!!!! ( The evolved Roxanoid's claws come out of the red flame cover ) ( Darkusfan202, in head, YES! THE TRAP WORKED, ROXANOID HAS EVOLVED! Well... Poshi and Me should have told Nintendo this earlier... I mean, why would we betray him, when we could betray our opponent after they just gain our trust, like right now... ) http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Scorching_Battles!_Episode_51_Part_7/7 Grade of Scorching Battles! Episode 50 Part 6/7? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 3